moongladeeuwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Thelarian Aelmai
Basic Information Name: Thelarian Aelmai (Meaning Thelarian Knight of Death, in other words Death Knight), Formerly Aelnu (Knight of Hope) Age: 3089 (Life), Unknown (Undeath) Class: Death Knight, Formerly Warrior, Ranger Title: '''Death Knight Champion of Lady sylvanas Windrunner '''Gender: Male Height: 1,87 m Born: '''Silvermoon City '''Affilitation: The Horde, The Undercity (Forsaken), Knights of the Ebon Blade, Formerly The Scourge, The High Elven society of Quel'Thalas Occupation: Death Knight Champion of The Dark Lady, Queen of the Forsaken, Sylvanas Windrunner '''Status: '''Undead Story (Long) Early Life Thelarian Aelnu was born in the High Elven city of Silvermoon for over 3000 years ago. He was the son of Lethalin and Mahariel Aelnu. Lethalin (his father) was a noble ranger in the Silvermoon guard and his mother Mahariel was a Magistrix. Thelarian also had a younger sister named Vaalera. Thelarian and Vaalera where very close, more close than the average siblings and other people noticed that and started to be charmed by them. They lived a very calm and happy life. Thelarian, who looked up to his father, dreamed of being a ranger just like him for a long time. When he finally where in the right age he started to train to be a ranger. A few years later he became a ranger of the Silvermoon Guard just like his father and he couldn't be happier. But Thelarian started to notice that he was strong in the divine magics. A Elven priest named Thelenar Anarial also noticed this and started to train him to become a High Elven priest. The Invasion of the Scourge Not much happened in tthe three thousand years that followed. Thelarian followed the ways of the divine magics and became a revered priest of Quel'Thalas. But then they heard of a plauge in Lordaeron. First it seemed like nothing but it grew fast and became beyond redemption. The Scourge became strong in the hands of the death knight, and former prince, Arthas Menethil. Lordaeron was lost. Then out of a sudden Prince Arthas attacked Quel'thalas and tried to reach Silvermoon and the sunwell. All of Quel*thalas warriors, rangers and pretty much every one that could fight, tried to save their land from the corrupted prince. Thelarian and his family joined the fight when Arthas reached The gates of Silvermoon. Thelarian became heavily wounded and where unable to participate in the fight. So could just lay there and see Arhtas ruin his beloved City when he slaughtered everything in his way. Thelarian and his family realized that Arthas and the Scourge had wone when Arthas reached the sunwell and used its magic to bring the necromancer Kel'Thuzad back to life in the form of a powerfull lich. So they ran into the woods to hide. Laster Prince Kael'Thas came and saw his home an land in ruin, so he renamed them to the Blood Elves (Sin'Dorei) in the name of their fallen comrades. Soon, the blood elves clashed with the scourge and the Amani trolls, who werw making inroads into former elven territory. The Blood Elves defended their homeland, and eventually, having reestablished a degree of safety to theri land Kael'thas left his homeland in searching of new magical power to his people. The fallen Thelarian Thelarian was enraged of what Arthas had done to his homeland so he swore revange, but to take revenge on Arhtas his began to train himself in meele combat together with the newly found Blood Knights and became one of the first elven paladins. After the shattering of the frozen throne, Thelarian decided to travel to Northrend to seek his revenge. He came to northrend filled with hate burning in his body. He wandered threw the cold lands until he saw it, Icecrown Glacier, where Arthas (now the lich king) was. But his hatred just grew stronger for each day and he started to blame the elves for the fall of his beloved city. He thaught that they could have done more and that they were to weak. He started to hear a voice inside his head that said that everything was the elves fault. The voice corrupted his thaughts and he fell down in a complete darkness and colapsed in these icy lands. When he had woken up he saw clearer tha he ever had before. He gained a runeblade that slowly stole his soul and also strengthend his newfound powers. He traveled back to the rebuilt Silvermoon and met his family there who thaughed he was dead. They where overjoyed to se him alive and they didn't notice that he was corrupted by the voice of the Lich King and it was unfortunate because Thelarian had only come back to kill his family just like the Lich King had told him to. So Thelarian drew his blade and slaughtered the people he once loved. After this Thelarian traveled back to Northrend to do his dark masters biding. The runeblade Thelarian got from the Lich King eventually stole his soul and he became undead and a Death Knight of the Scourge to kill in the name of the Lich King. In honor of his new state of undeath Thelarian renamed himself Aelmai (meaning knight of death). Free from the Lich King Thelarian continued to do his masters bidings for a few years until he was summoned to the necropolis Acherus: The Ebon Hold, to participate in the scourge battle of lights hope chapel with the other death knights of the scourge. They slaughtered everyone in new avalon and replentished there numbers before they toke the fight to Lights Hope Chapel. There Thelarian and the ot {C}her death knights failed and Highlord Tirion fordring toled them that Arthas had sent them to a siucide mission. After Arthas had showed up Thelarian and the other death knight had regained their minds and couldnt hear the lich king's voice inside their head anymore. They all swore revenge on Arthas and formed the order: Knights of the Ebon Blade. Thelarian couldn't belive that he was free. He felt a hatred agiainst the Lich King, but he still felt the hatred against all the living. He was maybe free from the Lich King, but the hatred inside of him was stronger than ever. He swore allegiance with the horde but only because he felt that he had to, so that they could kill Arthas for once and all. Now he is allegiaced with the Horde but he don't care about them and only works for The banshee Queen Sylvanas. Because these are the only people that he can trust, they are the only who has gone throw the same thing as himself. And they want the same thing as him in the end, to kill all the living! As of now Thelarian helps sylvanas and her people to win battles and strenghten their hold in the Eastern Kingdoms. but he also travels around the world to gain more knowledge and to becoe more powerful than ever. Appearance Thelarian is of average height but weigh slightly more than other elves due to his muscles and plate armor that he weares. His hare is long at white due to his undeath. His skin is pale and cold and his eyes glow with a blue light just like the most members of the Scourge. He have an evil aura of undeath around him and he is always wearing heavy plate armor and his beloved runeblade. Personality Thelarian can no longer feel remorse, shame or pitty nor love. He only feels hatred against all living. Thelarian is ruthless, cynical, cruel and unimagibly evil. He is only loyal to the forsaken and the knights of the ebon blade. But for each pasing day he becomes more loyal to the forsaken and a little less loyal to the Knights of the Ebon Blade as he feels abandoned by Darion. He feels angertowards Darion as he just sits in the necropolis and does nothing. He doesn't care of enyone, not even his own minions and he doesn't making any attempt to hide this. He don't mind to let his minions sacrifice themself for him just for his own pleasure. It is his hatred amongs all living that controls him, but he is not a fool so he is wary of provoking the Horde to much. He joined the cause of the forsaken, because they have gone through this just as him and some of them are actually people he knew before his and their deaths. Known Relatives Mahariel Aelnu (Mother. Deceased. Murdered by Thelarian) Lethalin Aelnu (Father. Deceased. Murdered by Thelarian) Vaalera Aelnu (Sister. Deceased. Murdered by Thelarian) Category:Death Knight Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Characters